Genndy Tartakovsky's Myth/Transcript
(The movie starts at a dark jungle place where it is dark and stormy. It seems to be empty at first, but then we see a mysterious figure running with a magical sword. He runs for 20 seconds, and then stops to lay the sword down and pray) *???: Eclipse has risen again from the banishment... this special sword is the only key to stop him, help the Protectors and most importantly... protect the universe. Until a true hero rises and recruits all Protectors to help him or her to stop him, the G- (Then, a minotaur walks to him and pulls a blade) *???: You really think you can get away with hiding the sword into the world so I wont get my hands on it, didn't you? *???: The sword is the only answer to defeat Eclipse. You will never get it how much hard you try! (He pulls out a rock sword and fights the minotaur) *???: Evil never prevails, Jakso. *Jakso: (chuckles) We'll see about that. (He then slices the person's nose. The figure puts his hands on a now bleeding nose as Jakso attempts to grab the sword, but he uses the magic to make the sword disappear into thin air) *Jakso: ...you sly punk! Fine, you win this time, but when I come back... You will not have a good time. (Leaves) (He gets up and then the camera goes close to his eyes) *???: Until a true hero rises, the God Sword remains disappeared. (Then, the title for the movie comes up, and then as the "Genndy Tartakovsky's" line disappears, we go to a college dorm, and then we see an alarm clock and it rings afterwards) *???: (shouts outside of the dorm) Colin, wake up! The alarm clock is ringng and you're gonna be late! (Colin then wakes up, and then stretches his muscles, cleans himself, and dresses himself) *Colin: Alright. I'm coming Ronald. (sighs) Another long day ahead. I might as well get started. (He then goes out of his dorm as he walks with Ronald) *Ronald: Are you ready for another hard day of college? *Colin: Please don't push it. I'm already exhausted... Did you study for the test? *Ronald: I did study. And so did you, I saw you study real hard. *Colin: Yeah, we're roommates. The Shakespeare test is going to be really hard. *Ronald: Yes it would be. (they walk to class, as the teacher stops them) *Teacher: Why are you dinguses late? *Colin: I... kinda slept late. *Teacher: Slept late? (groans) You never usually wake up that late. Well, find and take your seat so we can start our test. (they do) *Ronald: Moment of truth. Hopefully this one is easy this time. I've been studying for more then a day for this. *Colin: Shh. She's handing us the tests. *Ronald: ...Shit! (Then, the montage starts for one minute where we see Colin working, studying and doing college work all day. Later...) *Colin: Ah... What a long day. *Ronald: Yep! *Colin: I wonder what's next. *Ronald: Who knows? Maybe our teacher might get diarrhea and not have class today. *Colin: (dismayed) ... *Ronald: ...Or constipated. *Colin: Seriously? *Ronald: I speak the truth. *Colin: I doubt about that. *Ronald: Let's head to that restaurant. It's our break day. *Colin: Good idea. Wait... don't we still have class? You were literally just talking about the teacher not being here. *Ronald: Check your watch. *Colin: (looks at his watch) It's still the afternoon. We only have 2 hours left before break time and Break Day. *Ronald: It is? ...crap. *Colin: Yeah, I know... *Ronald: So, uh... Wanna head to a restuarant? After... You know. *Colin: Eh, I guess. Category:Transcripts